The start of something new
by Shardwing52
Summary: AU story. Rua decides to mess around with Ruka, but what happens when it leads to something more. Takes place 4 weeks before Rua and Ruka meet Yusei for the first time. Warning incest theme.


This is an AU story for 2 reasons. 1 this takes place 4 weeks before they met Yusei, and 2 Rua developed his feelings for Ruka during this time rather than by the 3rd season(it is most likely that he developed feelings for her before episode 77, because he seemed to already be aware of them). Remember that this took place before Rua dueled Divine, so he hadn't grown up completely yet, and Ruka's out look on him hadn't fully changed.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds.

It was in the afternoon.

Ruka was watching TV.

Rua on the other hand was in his room looking over his deformer cards.

'Man I want to duel someone other than Ruka for a change,' Rua thought.

He didn't hate Dueling her, but he wished he could go outside and duel others. Being that Ruka always wanted to stay inside, and that she was very frail, he couldn't do that. It didn't matter to him though, because everyday he spent with Ruka were the happiest days of his life. That brought something else to his attention. Recently he had been feeling something different towards Ruka, but didn't know what it was at first. After awhile he realized what it was, he was starting to like her more than a brother should. He didn't have the courage to tell her though; as he was afraid she would call him a freak and run away.

Sighing he put his deck down and decided to go watch TV with Ruka.

Rua walked over to Ruka and sat down next to her, who was busy watching TV.

Rua wanting to watch TV grabbed the remote out of her hand and changed the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that," said Ruka a bit annoyed that he grabbed it out of her hand.

Rua stuck his tongue out at her. "Na na na na na na, not anymore," mocked Rua in a teasing tone as he held the remote even more out of her reach.

"Give it," said Ruka who tried to grab it out of his hand but he kept it away from her. She started to get irritated at his messing around. "Rua you better hand it over."

After a few more seconds he handed it back to her.

"I want to apologize," said Rua.

"It's alright, and I accept your apology," said Ruka.

"I never said what my apology was," said Rua with a child like smirk.

Before Ruka could say so much as a word Rua kissed her on the lips, causing her to widen her eyes in shock.

After a few seconds they parted.

"That is my apology," said Rua.

Ruka glared at him, thinking it was another one of his stupid jokes. "Rua, what do you think you're doing?" said Ruka angry. "You think that's funny? I know you can be immature, but that's going too far!"

Rua's eyes started to water as he sniffed a little.

Ruka's anger completely washed away when she realized he was on the verge of crying.

Rua let the tears slip out as he got up and tried to run to his room, but found himself unable to run as Ruka stopped him by grabbing his hand.

Ruka then wrapped both of her arms around him, making him blush.

"Rua...what's the matter?" asked Ruka very concerned.

Rua wiped the tears from his face, but kept himself turned from her.

"You really want to know," said Rua beginning to calm down.

"Of course," said Ruka still worried about him.

Rua took a deep breath. "T-the reason I kissed you was because I...like you," Rua admitted taking all his courage to say it.

"I like you too, you're my brother after all," said Ruka smiling a little.

Rua mentally face palmed at how dense she was. 'Maybe she's not as smart as she thinks she is,' Rua thought.

"Not like that," Rua corrected her, causing her to tilt her head in confusion. "I mean I like like you." Rua emphasized the 2nd "like".

Ruka's eyes widened in surprise and shock as she realized what he was saying, and then refocused her attention on him when she saw him gently push her hands away and walk off.

"Go on say it, you hate me and think I'm a terrible brother," said Rua, as he walked away with his head down.

Ruka's eyes started to water at what Rua just said.

"You, you idiot," Ruka yelled as tears splashed off her face surprising him enough to stop and turn around. "Rua I could never hate you, you've always been looking out for me, even when we were little. Whenever we went outside together and people would try to bully me, you stood up to them just for me. Even though you got beat up, you didn't care because the only thing that mattered to you was keeping me safe. When I fell into my coma when I was 3 years old, you stayed by my side for an entire month refusing to give up on me when everyone else thought I wasn't going to make it. Y-you were always there for me. Y-you're more than just my brother that I care about, you're...my hero."

Rua's eyes widened in absolute shock 'Am I…really a hero,' Rua thought to himself as he looked at Ruka, who was still crying.

Rua walked over to her and enveloped her in a gentle hug. "I'm sorry I said those things," said Rua.

"Just don't ever say your a terrible brother again," said Ruka through her sobs.

After a few minutes Ruka's sobs subsided.

"Rua, did you mean it?" asked Ruka.

"Huh?" asked Rua in confusion.

"You know that you...liked me?" asked Ruka softly.

"I meant every word, and that's why I kissed you," admitted Rua blushing a bit as he said this.

Ruka was in shock and surprise. She never thought he was harboring these feelings for her; after all they were brother and sister. They may get into arguments sometimes, and Rua can be a bit immature sometimes, but the fact that he actually came out and said he liked her showed he was more mature than she thought. When she thought about it, he's been the only person whoever understood her and cared for her, not to mention he was the one taking care of her his entire life. She had Kuribon to, but Kuribon wasn't...Rua. Ruka smiled at Rua, maybe she did feel the same way. With that, she came to a decision.

"Rua," said Ruka looking at him.

"Yes," said Rua.

"I'll give you a chance," said Ruka smiling at him.

"R-really," said Rua in a hopeful voice, to which she nodded. "But what will happen if our parents by some chance come back and find out," he said in a worried tone.

Ruka shook her head. "I promise they won't," said Ruka.

Rua smiled at her. He then cupped her cheeks surprising her. He wanted to make sure she was giving him a chance. With that, he inched his face slowly towards hers, which Ruka did the same catching him off guard a bit. After a second their lips connected in a gentle kiss and they closed their eyes. Rua wrapped his arms around her which she did the same. To Rua, nothing else mattered right now. After a few seconds they parted, and smiled at each other.

"You know, you're a pretty good kisser," said Rua.

Now it was Ruka's turn to blush. "Oh, you really think so?" asked Ruka, to which he nodded.

"I do," said Rua.

The two then went back to the couch and watched TV, while holding each other close.

No matter what lies ahead, Rua was going to be strong and protect Ruka, as her brother, and as her boyfriend.

THE END.

Me: Review if you liked it.

A/N: Only in this one situation would Ruka get remotely angry, also it wasn't the kiss that she would be angry about, but rather that she thought he was joking around. If Rua kissed her in any other situation, she wouldn't have a reason to think it's a joke, because he wouldn't be messing around like he was in this story. Bear in mind though, that in any other situation that he kissed her she would not get angry, shocked but not angry (if she got angry because he kissed her than it would be very OOC for her for a number of reasons). If he kissed her in any other situation she would be shocked, surprised, confused, perhaps blush a lot(her blushing depends on when he kisses her), possibly be even a bit scared because he's never done something like that before, and maybe be a bit embarress by what he did, but she would not get angry.


End file.
